Flying Leap
by xAbyssnight
Summary: As far back as any cat still alive can remember, the four Clans have always been Blessed with their elements, their special skills. But cats have begun to simply lose their Blessings, and the Clans are losing faith quickly.  Rated M but might change.


PROLOGUE

IT WAS A FAILURE LIKE none before or after. A simple mistake that led to absolute disaster and the creation of something entirely new to this world.

Generations upon generations ago, further back than any elder can remember, before the grandparents of even the oldest cats currently alive were born, StarClan failed in their duty to the four Clans near the sea. They failed to warn the cats living there of approaching disaster, leaving the Clans defenseless, vulnerable and unprepared when it arrived, a hurricane like nothing they had ever seen.

It ravaged the land, destroying territory and killing dozens of cats not only during the storm, but in the aftermath as well. The Clans floundered, frightened and feeling betrayed, for they had no idea why they were being punished; there had been no fighting for seasons and seasons, barely even arguing or broken truces. Why would StarClan punish them like this?

Moons after the storm had passed, once rebuilding had begun and the land started to feel safe again, StarClan appeared for the first time since the beginning of the Clans as an entirety, presenting themselves at a Gathering to admit their mistake. They had not seen the storm coming, they said, and had not known to warn the Clans; it had not been a punishment.

The Clans, needless to say, were absolutely furious. BreezeClan demanded StarClan raise the fallen from the dead. MagmaClan suggested turning away from StarClan entirely, for who wanted to follow ancestors that failed in their duty to protect their descendents? Voices were raised in anger, claws unsheathed, and for the first time in a long time, the Clans fought. All because of, as it has come to be called, StarClan's Mistake.

Finally, from the moon there came a brilliant light, causing cats to halt their battles and cry out in pain as they covered their eyes. Breeze herself, coming forward from the depths of the starry cats, raised her voice above the frightened caterwauling to yowl, "Allow us to give each of our Clans a blessing. We cannot raise the dead, nor save those destined to die, but whatever you ask for in the coming moons, we will give to you."

It was a risky, perhaps even dangerous offer, and the Clans easily could have taken advantage of it. It was by mere luck that it had been moons since the Clans fought, that nobody wanted to cause another battle, that the current leaders were wise and brave.

The first to come forward was Bramblestar of BreezeClan, his eyes bright with an idea. Doubtless he made his request simply to test StarClan, as at first nobody believed StarClan could truly do what they said. "My Clan lives in one of the most dangerous of the territories. We lose kits and young apprentices to the cliffs every season. If you are truly sorry for the disaster caused by this mistake, StarClan, then grant me this: allow us better agility and lighter feet than any cat ever born, to easily navigate the edges of the great cliffs. Will you do this?"

Breeze dipped her head, and moved forward along with the rest of BreezeClan's starry-eyed ancestors, weaving among their descendents. The other Clans watched in astonishment as the living cats began to grow, appendages growing from their shoulders, their forms growing taller, and it quickly became clear these were wings.

Such a wonderful blessing was not expected. Bramblestar only expected to be given the ability to move quickly and jump more lightly, not, of all things, wings. Overwhelmed, the large tom dipped his head to his ancestors, stepping back among his Clanmates as he mumbled, "Thank you, StarClan."

Eyes bright with excitement just like the other cats, Clearstar of RippleClan bounded forward, his tail waving. "StarClan, you gave them wings in order to survive in their territory. We live mostly on the fish of the river. It is not easy to catch these fish, and many of our cats are drowned not only by the powerful waves, but the almost yearly floods. We need the ability to move powerfully through the water and stay down much longer."

Again Breeze nodded, and the ancestors of RippleClan moved in close to their living descendents. The already-sleek warriors grew narrower, more streamlined to better move through water. Their tails grew longer, more powerful, and had a sort of rudder of water itself, and as everycat looked on in awe, their paws grew wide and heavy. Clearstar turned to examine himself before lifting one paw, spreading his toes to reveal webbing there. "If you work and practice, you will be able to hold your breath longer than any cat, but you must work to get there," Breeze observed in her quiet voice.

"Thank you," Clearstar said happily, nodding to the she-cat as he stepped back. "We will be as powerful in the water as fish themselves now."

From the back of the group, the MagmaClan leader stepped forward. Her name was Sunstar, and she was as fiery as the burning orb itself. When she spoke to Breeze, it was the first time many outside her Clan had heard her speak with such calmness and respect. "Our land is just as dangerous as either of theirs. Though we know how to keep safe, the heat dries out our very bones, and the eruption of the great mountain kills many of us when it happens. Give us the ability to withstand this heat, and survive the flow of molten fire."

When the ancestors of MagmaClan moved to the living warriors, change came over them even more rapidly than the other two Clans. They grew larger, stockier, and came to much resemble the fabled lions of old. The tips of their tails became bright, flickering flames that seemed to be heatless to other cats, similar manes grew around their necks, and their pawpads grew hard and rough. Sunstar stared at herself, and then her warriors, in astonishment and a bit of fear before her gaze snapped to Breeze. "Explain this. Explain how we do not light all around us on fire."

"It will be hard to get used to and control, but useful when you do," Breeze started, gaze sweeping over the Clan. "Your young cats will need to be taught from kithood to be careful with their flames. They are almost always harmless, appearing simply for decoration, but can be given as much heat as the molten flame if you wish. The heat of your own bodies will keep you relatively safe from the more extreme, but not entirely, and you'd do best to avoid large amounts of water."

It finally came time for DustClan's blessing. All cats turned to face the current leader, Fawnstar, but she hesitated to rise from her position. She made no move to stand or move towards the StarClan warriors. It is thought that at first, Fawnstar truly had nothing to wish for. It was Ratpelt, the current deputy, that moved to murmur in his leader's ear.

"I know how you feel, Fawnstar, but if we stay as we are, the other Clans will tear us apart. BreezeClan has wings, and we would be defenseless against attacks from the air. RippleClan can out-swim anyone, and look at the size of their paws. MagmaClan could easily find a way to set us all alight. And there are always the droughts. We cannot stay as we are. Ask for the ability to stay without water for longer, and to better deal with the hard ground."

With a nod to her deputy, Fawnstar made her request. Breeze nodded, and the DustClan ancestors moved forward. The warriors of DustClan grew longer instead of taller, their tails shortening and their pawpads growing extremely hard. Their ears grew considerably larger, and abruptly crystals grew from their shoulders, knees and elbows.

By the time they were done, the cats of DustClan were considerably shorter than the others, but obviously had the ability to better deal with the harsh dry environment. "We will better survive the droughts. Thank you," Fawnstar mewed quietly, meeting Breeze's gaze for a couple long moments before turning to his Clan.

"You have been blessed by StarClan, and we promise to watch over you. We will not fail you like before," Breeze promised, before StarClan abruptly disappeared.


End file.
